


DESTIEL. Awoken feelings

by AnnaG99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk idiots, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaG99/pseuds/AnnaG99
Summary: Little spoilers to the 14th season (nothing major).Sorry for grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language.After Dean had said yes to Michael and fighting with him to leave he had a lot of Time to think about everything. Yet all his thoughts lead him to Castiel.What will happen when Dean discovered his feelings to Angel? Does Cas feel this way towards Dean? Where will this lead?In later chapter smut (there will be a warning).





	1. Part 1

When Castiel saw Dean, for the first time since Michael possessed the hunter, in his eyes, you could saw the light. It was the first time when his eyes looked like years before, the first time since he lost dean, that his eyes didn't show sadness. And the smile which ghosted on his face could light the room, even though it was small, but it was the most honest smiles which Dean got. Even Sam's smile wasn't this beautiful and eyes full of light.

Dean always felt that he misses something, but he didn't know what. When Dean's eyes laid on the whole Castiel's body, in his head everything started takes right places, like puzzles making one picture. When he was locked in his own body and mind by Michael, even though he was fighting against Michael and was feeling like he was drowning, he has a lot of time to think. Almost every thought led him to his blue-eyed friend. How he wished that he was with him to sawed him again. How he misses these beautiful blue eyes, shy, small smiles, the lack of knowledge about personal space and his good heart.

Right now when Dean stood in front of Angel for the first time in a few weeks, he finally found that missing something or someone. He finally earns why he thought about Cas. His brain shows him lighting bulb above his head screaming: I LOVE CASTIEL.

Dean lamely excused himself, saying that he needs a shower. But that was only an excuse to about his feelings and how long he had them, for the first time in forever think about himself.  
\- Oh God, such a chick flick moment. – he, muttering to himself.  
Under hot water, he thought very long and then it hit him. The first time when he felt something deeper toward Cas was when Angel worked with Crowley to get to Purgatory. The betrayal he felt was too strong to simply friendship. The pain he felt when the Leviathans took control over Cas sometime later. The shock and happiness when he discovered that Emmanuel was Cas and that he was alive. Again, the pain when Cas goes crazy taking the carriage from Sam, relieved when he was "walking and talking" The pain Dean felt in Purgatory when he was looking for his best friend for over a year. The lack of knowledge if Cas is still alive and when or if he sees him again. The guilt when he left the Purgatory without Angel. There were a lot more feelings about which Dean never thought before. But when his brain reminded him, when not whole two years earlier Castiel was killed by Lucifer, the pain the grieve he felt was worst than when Sam was killed. He drunk more, slept less, eat less, he didn't smile even on stupid jokes and hate everyone, the most Jack and himself.  
The happiness when Angel came back. Dean was feeling like he breathes again. The weight from his shoulders and stone from his heart was taken. His heart was beating lighter, better.

Now in Hunter's head was two thoughts: How could he be so blind to not seen this before? and Does Cas feel even a little the same way as Dean?

When the man stopped thinking he walks out of the shower and bathroom and went to his room. He laid in his bed and tried to fall asleep. Even the scar on his arm was forgotten. He will tell the rest of the family later. Now in his head was Castiel again and his shining blue eyes. Finally, after some time he went to the world of dreams.


	2. Part 2

When Castiel saw Dean first time after Michael left the hunter's body, he saw the righteous man he fell in love with all those years ago. First time when Castiel felt something, for the first time in his really long life, was when he touched men's soul in hell, then the feeling repeated in a barn in Illinois right after being summoned by Dean and Bobby in September 2008.

Even when emotions and feelings were new to the angel, he knew that the hunter was "lady's man" and he chose a man's body as his vessel. So he hides his feelings deep down but he wanted to be close to Dean, so he started to have "problems" with "personal space". Even though he was close to the hunter for a short time it was amazing to the angel.

Over the years Castiel's feelings grew stronger and stronger. After some time he learned what those feelings are, that this is LOVE. The love was so strong, that sometimes the angel felt like it overpowers him but he knew that he must control himself, that Dean will never feel the same way.

His love was strong but the feeling of pain was sometimes even stronger. Especially when Dean had his one-night stands. Those hurt the most. Although the angel didn't want to show Dean that, because he preferred to be his friend, even when it hurt him than nobody. He prefers to suffer seeing hunter's hook-ups that didn't be close to him at all.

Angel started fell every possible emotion.

When Metatron tricked him and threw the angels from Heaven, took his grace and made him human and emotions started overpowers him, making him feel miserable, love for Dean hold him sane and alive. The heartbreak when Hunter made him leave him and the bunker was almost killed him. He hoped that Dean will change his mind and he would have to live to wait for that, to be close to his love. So he waited. And everything turned to be like he wanted, even with few bumps in the road.

And now he is here again, near Dean after Micheal's case. And he feels a little like he has wings again. He is happy to Dean is back.

When Dean decided to say yes to Michael, Cas felt like somebody took his heart out of his chest and that he couldn't breathe. Angel felt hopeless because he knew what could happen to Hunter. But he couldn't do anything. Again he lost his Dean, his human, his Love.

In his mind was always one thought: will ever Dean love him back more than a brother? or all his faults and knowledge about Castiel's feelings will make hunter hate him to the end of his life? But Castiel still has a little faith and a lot of hope that Dean would let him be his friend and stay close to him.

Future will show.


	3. Part 3

The morning when Dean woke up, it was by knocking on his doors. When he opened the doors he saw those beautiful blue eyes, about which he dreamed almost all previous night. Cas informed him that there is breakfast in the kitchen. But after that, he didn't leave.

He stood there for a minute before he asked:  
\- How are you, Dean?  
\- Honestly pretty good, Cas. Thanks for asking.  
\- That's good... But there is something on your mind. Do you want to talk?  
\- Yes. No. I don't know. But there is something that I must show you Cas.  
\- What...  
Then Dean pulls up the sleeve of his t-shirt and shows him the scar on his shoulder. Angel stood there and was only looking on showed skin.  
\- How? When? Dean... - was all Castiel could force out of himself. By the sight of his face, you could tell that it hut him.  
Dean didn't recognize that look on Castiel's face and thought that it was a look of fascination. Maybe because there was something that could hurt Michael. In reality, Angel's heart was a little braking, because HIS Dean was hurt, he was marked by another angel and his own mark was gone for many years. It hurt Cas that part of Hunter's body wasn't any longer caring his mark. But he has to play that his feelings weren't there.

\- We should show this to Sam and the others. - Angel said after a short silence - Do you remember anything? - carefully asked.  
-No. - answered too quickly Dean.  
\- Oh... - said quietly Cas. He knew that another man was lying, but he didn't insist on a true answer. Dean knew that the angel knew about his lie and was grateful that he didn't push him into anything.

After their short talk, they walk to the kitchen and ate breakfast. then they went to the library. That was where Dean showed scar to rest of hunters. They talk about it. Everyone but Dean. All he could do was watching them and playing that he listened to what they were saying. In all honesty, he was eyeing Cas and thought about him. Mostly about his blue eyes and that he wants to be in his arms. He wished to not think about it but he couldn't. Somehow he opened a big bottle with his feelings and it was so much but he tried to take hold of them. Mostly it was working. He was in his own mind a little longer then he looked up.  
He saw Sam's questioning look and could only tell:  
\- Sorry. What did you say?  
\- I said that we don't know what to do.

He thought about it and then it hit him. Castiel could see what happened. But the voice in his head asked him ~What if he sees how you feel about him?~. The thought scared him because he knew that Castiel, Angel of the Lord would never love such failure, disappointing and broke human like him and to add to that a man. He swallowed hard and spoke:  
\- Cas get in my head.  
Everyone in the room looked at him with a weird expression on their faces.  
-Wh-What? - asked disoriented Angel.  
\- You heard me. Do the thing you did to Donatello some time ago.  
\- But Dean this can end really bad - quipped Sam.

Then Dean turns to Cas and said:  
\- I know that you will know when to stop. I trust you. - they look deep in the other one's eyes, then Hunter added - But don't go too deep in there - he pointed his head - because you might discover something you will regret.  
Now Cas, Sam, Mary even Bobby and Jack had Questioning look on their faces.  
\- Don't look at me like that. Everyone has something that shouldn't see the daylight. 

That was enough for everyone to answer their questions. Everyone but Castiel's.


	4. Part 4

Castiel has his hands on Dean. He wishes it was under different circumstances but to his luck, it was to see what caused the scar. They both were in trans but all Cas saw was what Michael does.  
Then he saw himself, maybe a little younger. He saw himself and Dean holding hands and smiling. Cas was surprised.  
He wanted to see more but that wasn't his mission and he doesn't have time for it. So he touched scar and saw that it was caused in a fight between Archangel and person in dark clothes with the spear.

That was what he was looking for so he took his hands off Dean. He misses touching him immediately.  
Then he said:  
\- The scar was made in the fight against some girl in black clothes by her spear. It hurt Michael really bad.  
Then Castiel left the room and went to the kitchen.

Rest of the group stayed in the library. But Cas didn't care about that at that moment. What was playing in his head was what he saw in Dean's mind. Thoughts were running in his head. : Why Dean have those thoughts about them in his head? It was obvious that Dean didn't love him, then why?

And much more other but his thoughts were interrupted by someone's clearing throat. When he looked at who was that he saw Dean.  
\- We don't have any leads on Michael or spear. We stuck.  
Castiel only nodded.  
Then Dean asked:  
\- What did you saw in my head that made you walk away from the rest of us?  
\- Nothing- Cas said quietly.

After a few seconds, Dean nodded but he wasn't convinced and the angel knew that.

\- Okay. If you say so. I was thinking about going to the bar. Want to go with me?  
That surprised Castiel. He didn't know what to say. If he said yes he would have to watch Dean hook up with someone. If he didn't go he would lose the occasion to spend time with Dean.  
So he answered:  
\- I will go with you.  
\- Good - Dean smiled. Cas didn't know why.  
But the reason why Hunter was smiling was that he could spend more time alone with his Angel. From some time Dean liked thinking about Cas like he was already his.

Road to the bar was short, it was only about 30 minutes from the bunker. Drive was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. There was some of the tension and unspoken words and unanswered questions.  
Even when the drive was over nither of them said a word. They walk out of the car and inside the bar. They sat on the chairs by the bar and ordered 2 beers.

After first, long sip of their beers, then Dean broke the silence.  
\- What were you and the rest of the group doing when I was gone? Of course beside looking for me.  
\- They were on few hunts but mostly were looking for you and way to defeat Michael.   
\- And you were with them?  
\- Me? No. The only thing I could do was taking care of Jack and thinking about you and if I ever see YOU again.

On Dean's face appear smirk but it was a small one and he was trying to hide it. It worked only because Angel was observing everyone else in the bar. He noticed a few guys and girls with them but he noticed 2 really pretty women who were watching Dean like he was the last man on the planet. In their eyes, you could saw lust and hunger in other way than food.

Castiel turns his focus from them to his beer. After some time when he turns to look at Dean wants to ask something one of the women who served Hunter walk to him.   
\- Hey, handsome. What's your name? - she asked sweetly, laying her elbow on the bar so she showed her boobs.  
Dean looked at her for a second then looked her in the eyes and with smirk answered:  
\- Dean.- then he smiled for real this time.  
but when the woman wanted to say something to him he added:  
\- But I'm not interested.

Angel looked at him, he was shocked but Dean was still smiling. In Castiel's head was only one question: What the hell just happened?

The girl didn't give up and started talking.  
\- Are you sure honey? We could spend some nice time together.- then right next to his ear with a sweet smile - I could make you feel really good.  
Suddenly Dean's face hardened a little and he set his jaw.  
\- Honey- he said in irritated voice- What you don't understand in words "I'm not interested"? - he asked sharply.  
She looked at him like he just slaps her in the face and said:  
\- Your loss asshole. - and stomped from them.  
Dean only smirked at that.

Angel could only look at his friend, he just didn't know what to say. his head started to spin with the thought: Maybe he likes me back.

When Cas finally collected his thoughts and courage he asked:  
\- Why you were so rude to her?  
\- I wasn't- he answered with a smile - She couldn't take "no" as an answer. - he added.  
\- Can you tell me why...- Cas started asked but couldn't finish question because the second lady comes to them looking at Dean.  
\- Hey, sweetheart. I'm Evelin. And what's your name? - she asked really nicely.  
\- Dean. - he hissed through his teeth, then with the same venom in his voice added - and I'm not interested.  
\- You told the same my friend over there. - she pointed on the girl which Hunter said NO earlier. She was quiet for a second and then she hissed her question - Are you gay?  
Dean put his beer down and looked at the girl with a smile and said:  
\- Even if I were it's not of your business.   
Cas looked at him shocked but a moment later Dean added:  
\- For your information, I'm not gay, but everyone here is interrupting me with my conversation with my best friend. - Dean hissed loud.

The woman left but Dean was still angry.  
\- To everyone who wanted to come close to me, don't even try! - Dean said really loud almost yelled.  
Castiel and everyone in the bar was looking at him.

Then Dean took his beer and took a long sip from his bottle.  
\- D-Dean - said quietly almost shyly Cas.  
Hunter smiled again all his anger disappear immediately.  
\- Yes, Cas? - asked with a bright smile.


	5. Part 5

\- Yes, Cas? - Dean answered softly.  
\- Are you feeling alright? - he asked silently.  
\- I feel good, no, amazing - Dean smiled - why are you asking?  
\- B-because- he took a deep breath - because a moment ago 2 women tried to flirt with you and you didn't want that. It's not like you.

Dean was slightly shocked at that. He is sure that Michael left and he is feeling good. He is alone with the only person he loves so much, but he couldn't tell this aloud to his angel.  
\- I asked you to go out with me to get a drink. YOU not those girls. I drove you here and I'm not that big dick that asks his best friend for a drink and leave him.  
\- Oh. I understand but you didn't have to do that. Besides you were impolite to them. - Castiel said to the Hunter with a serious face.  
\- They were all over me and I wanted to have a good time with you not them. - Dean answered, still smiling.

Castiel had his usual poker face outside but inside he was going mad. Dean's answers made him very happy. But in his head was a lot of thoughts: Why he did that? Did he feel something to me? And others but he wasn't brave enough to ask.  
\- Alright, now that this is sorted maybe we would drink something stronger?- Dean asked. His smile seems to be permanent on his face.  
After few seconds Cas said:  
\- Sure.

And they drink, a lot, for a few hours. After this time Dean was drunk, nit buzzed like always but drunk, Cas, on the other hand, was only slightly drunk, more like buzzed. During the time when they drink they talk about almost everything even about bees which Angel loved so much.

They couldn't go back to the bunker by them self in their state. So they did the only good thing that came to their buzzed minds, They called Sam.  
\- Hiiiyaaa, Sa-hick-mmy. - at that Dean giggled - Woulddd yoou make meee a fa-aavore aand piickeed us up - the last word was almost squicked. But he didn't pay attention to that and started giggling again.

That was the last thing Sam was expecting from the call from his brother. He was really surprised to hear him like that.  
\- Dean? Are you alright? Where are you? Are you alone? - Sam asked quickly.  
Dean started making faces at his phone. That caused that even Cas started giggling.  
\- Yeees moooom. Weee aare at... - Dean giggled so strong that he couldn't talk.  
\- Hello Samuel. This is Castiel. We are alright, maybe a little drunk, we are at the bar "In Heaven". We are not alone. There are other people in the room. Could you pick us? Dean can't drive and he didn't want me to drive his Baby.  
\- Cas. Bar in heaven? Really? You two are really drunk. I will check your GPS and pick you. Don't move.  
\- Okay. Byee. -Cas drunkenly smiled at Dean.  
Then the line went dead.

It took Sam 40 minutes to get to the bar, which in fact was named "In Heaven".  
\- Oh, that's why he said he was in heaven.- Sam said to himself.

What Sam didn't think he will ever see was that Dean, his older brother and the best hunter in the world and Castiel, badass angel of the lord would be drunk, sitting on the floor under the bar and giggling on one another. They were sitting really close, like Dean was almost sitting on Castiel's lap. The sound what was coming from them was like there were small children somewhere close, that hard they were giggling.

When Sam approached them they stopped giggling but they were still smiling.  
\- How much drink do you have? - Sam asked with amusement on his face when he saw from close in what state were Dean and Castiel.  
\- Ooh maan... - Dean said, looked at Cas and they both started giggling again.

Then the bartender saw Sam and give a sign for him to come closer to him.  
\- You are for those two under the bar? - the bartender asked.  
\- Um, yeah. That's my older brother and our best friend. - San said then asked - Do you know how much they drunk?  
\- Oh man... - he sign - the one in the jacket drunk whole bottle of whiskey, 6 shots of tequila, 6 beers - after a moment he added - and like a half bottle of vodka. He has a hard head.  
\- Yeah, he has. What about the other one? - Sam asked even though he didn't want to know, he was already both amused and ashamed for them.  
\- Blue eyes? - the bartender asked, Sam only nodded - hmmm, let me take my notebook - after a minute Sam gets an answer - I noted that because, wow his head must be a barrel or something.  
\- Or something - Sam muttered, then listened to the bartender.  
\- Ok. It was 2 bottles of whiskey, 10 shots of tequila, 10 beers, and 1,5 bottle of vodka.  
\- Oh God. - Sam said aloud.  
\- And he wanted more. - the bartender said with a frown on his face.  
\- Please tell me you didn't give him more.  
\- Of course not.  
-Did they paid ? - Sam asked horrified.  
\- Yes and left the tip. I think you should take them home.  
\- Yeah, I should do that.

After few seconds bartender said:  
\- They are a cute couple.  
\- W-What? - Sam splutter - they aren't together, they just friends.  
\- Impossible. Really? If you could saw how they act, you could tell they are together. Look at them now. - the bartender said to Sam and looked at Dean and Cas.

Sam turned around and saw his brother giving Cas kiss on the cheek and blushing.  
Sam was screaming in his head "OH MY GOD, YES, FINALLY"  
\- They're not a couple but they should be. If only they took their heads out of their asses they would be together for a long time. - muses Sam.  
\- Yep. - was the only answer from the bartender.  
\- Thanks. I will take them now.  
\- Sure. - the bartender said but after a moment he said - Oh. Wait a moment.  
\- Okay. - said Sam a little unsure.  
A moment later he showed up and played Sam a short video where his brother told to back off 2 women and the rest where he yelled to live him alone and smiling at Cas.  
\- Okay, that' weird. I have to talk to him tomorrow. Thank you. And sorry for them.

Sam walked to where Cas and Dean were sitting.  
\- Guys, get up. We are going home.  
As soon as he said that he saw that both of them have a little struggle to stand up but they did it and walk to the car. Dean gave Sam keys to the Impala, whats lead Sam to leave the car he came here by. When they get to the car Sam was in driving seat and Hunter and Angel in the back seat, still giggling like kids.

When they were outside the bunker, Sam kills of the engine and they all walk inside, of course with smiles on their faces.

They first stopped at Dean's doors.  
\- Thanks for tonight Cas, it was awesome- Dean said slowly so it didn't sound like he had full mouth.- See you tomorrow - with that he Hunter hugged the Angel, kissed him on the cheek and after that he added quiet - I love you - and walk inside his room.

When the door closed there stood happy Castiel and shocked Sam.  
\- Okay, now let's get you to your room - Sam said, trying to sound normal and not surprised.

When they were outside of Castiel's room, Angel quietly said:  
\- I wish that he would remember tomorrow that he said he loves me. And I wish that I told him that I love him too. - it was said in a sad, quiet voice.  
With that, he turns around and walks into his room. Unshed tears in his eyes.

At that moment Sam discovered that he has an important mission: Get Destiel finally together.


	6. Part 6

When Dean woke up the next morning he has the biggest hungover in his live. He didn't remember anything from last night that happened after he yelled at people at the bar and drinking with Castiel.

When he sat up, he took a few breaths then memories started coming back slowly. He started slowly remember how much he had drunk and how much Cas drank. CAS. Then after a few more breaths come back to him all the things he told to Angel.  
It's the first time when he drunk so much and remembered everything from the last time.

On his face appear to smile, Cas is funny drunk. But smile disappears as soon as he the memories of kisses came back. Ans then came shock that he has it in his guts to said those important words, which he couldn't tell when he was sober. The last words from last night " I love you" toward Angel.  
Then came panic, will Cas remember what happened last night? How will he react? After all, Angel drank almost twice as much as Dean did. But Castiel is a fucking Angel.  
Will it ruin their friendship? Did he feel anything to broken man? This is what is in hunters head in this minute.  
How much he hopes that Cas feel the same. But what are his chances?

With all this going in his head he decided that he need to take a shower.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen was hungover Angel, Jack, Sam, Mary, and Bobby.  
Castiel was looking horrible and the rest of the group was watching him with amusement.  
Being an angel has his perks, even when he couldn't make his hungover go away, he remembers whole last night without taking time for memories to come back.  
But now he is wondering if Dean will remember too.

\- Can you stop staring at me? - Cas asked politely but his face shows that he is uncomfortable.  
There were quietly said sorry's.  
Sam approached Castiel and asked:  
\- How are you feeling?  
\- My head hurts.  
\- Yeah, that's what being hungover feels like. - Sam said then quietly asked - Do you think that Dean will remember anything from yesterday?  
Cas hung his head, lightly shaking it and whispered:  
\- No. I think he was too drunk. But there is part of me that have hope that I'm wrong about that. I have little hope.

Then Sam sits next to Angel and asked:  
\- Do you remember everything from yesterday?  
\- Yes - he answered a little louder then he added - every minute and almost every word. - then on his face appear small smile - especially Dean's last words.  
\- Yeah. - muttered Sam. Then after a few seconds, he added - I have an idea. If he didn't remember, I will tell him.  
\- No! - Cas said loudly with big eyes, then he added - Yo-you can't do that.  
Everyone started looking at them. But Sam shook his head and they were back to eating breakfast.  
\- Please, don't. - asked quietly Cas, begging with his eyes.  
Sam could only nod.

Castiel's hope was small but still there. If Dean wouldn't remember it will be for better, but if he would remember then he would be the happiest person on the planet. But for now, he has to wait.


	7. Part 7

When Dean walks into the kitchen, everyone was silent and watch him closely.

\- What? I have something on my face? - he asked jokingly.  
\- No, you just look good for someone with hungover - Sam pipped.  
\- I feel good, no, amazing, even slight headache. Why?  
\- I'm just asking. - Sam said slowly, then added - Can we talk privately?  
\- Um, sure.

They walk out of the kitchen and into the library.  
\- So what's up?  
\- How much do you remember from last night?  
\- What's weird, almost everything - Dean smiled softly.  
\- Really? What do you don't remember?  
\- Yeah, really. - answered Dean and he said - how I get to bed.  
\- Oh. Um, Cas and I walk you to your... - Sam stooped when he saw his brothers face saying "duh".  
\- No, that I remember, I meant how I get exactly to bed after I kissed him on the cheek and said to him that I ... you know what, and close the door.  
\- You seriously remember everything even that you said Cas that you love him? - Sam asked  
\- Yeah. Why?  
\- Cas remember last night too. He was afraid that you wouldn't.  
\- Why he would be worried? - the older one asked, but hen at his younger brother bitch face everything started to go to its places like big puzzles in his head and he smiled - So that means that Cas feels the same?  
Sam only smiled at his brother's reaction.  
\- Yes, he does. But he was worried that you wouldn't remember last night or you would regret telling him how you feel and didn't want to be his friend anymore. - Sam told his brother.

It took Dean a moment to understand what Sam said.  
\- What? Of course, I don't regret finally telling him. But he might be right on the other one because I don't want to be his friend anymore. - at that Sam's face falls and Dean added - I don't want to be his friend but I want more, I want to be with him like you were with Jess.  
After a few seconds older Hunter added:  
\- But what others will tell.  
At that Sam quickly told him:  
\- You shouldn't think about anyone else, they don't matter. But if it will help you, I know that you idiots are in love when I first saw you staring at each other after Purgatory. I was waiting for you two to tell each other. Sometimes I wanted to kill you both for suffocating me with your sexual tension. - Sam stopped for a few seconds and then screamed - TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!

Then Castiel appears behind Sam and asked:  
\- What happened? Why were you yelling Sam?


	8. Part 8

\- What happened? Why were you yelling Sam? - Cas asked, appearing from thin air, even though he doesn't have his wings anymore.  
Sam smiled, winked at Cas and said:  
\- I will leave you two to talk. - and with that, he glared at his brother to silently tell him to tell the truth and left.

\- Okaayy - said, unsure Angel.  
\- We should sit - suggested Hunter.  
\- Sure. Sam said that we should talk. What did he mean? And talk about what?  
\- Sam and I, we were talking about yesterday. How much I remember. How much do you remember? - Dean asked even though he knows the answer.  
Castiel looked at him shyly and quietly said:  
\- Everything.

At that Dean smiled brightly and said:  
\- I remember almost everything from last night but not how I get to bed after arriving in my room and closing the doors.

When Angel heard the first words he was sad but when he heard all of it, it took him a moment to register the meaning of those words. Then he was relieved but soon that changed to worrying. Dean noticed that and added:  
\- I talk with Sam about you and how you felt about yesterday after I went to bed and today. And you shouldn't be worry that I regret anything that happened last night because I don't and what I said then was true. And I want to be your friend but I also want more too.  
At that Cas smile brightly:  
\- R-really? - he asked shyly, slightly unsure.  
\- Yes, of course. We will have to talk a little more about everything but that we do after breakfast because I'm starving. - he smirked.  
\- Of course. - Angel smiled softly at Dean's enthusiasm.

During breakfast, they made small talks, then they decided to go for a walk and talk more. Even though Dean doesn't like talking about feelings he has to because it's to work thru everything and finally be happy. Until they told everything that they feel and what musted to be told and it was already 8 pm. They didn't notice that until Dean's stomach started to growl. Then decided to go back to bunker. 

After they were inside the bunker Cas said:  
\- We should sleep with that and if there will be something more to talk about we will do that tomorrow.  
\- That's a good idea. - after they walk to Dean's room he asked, smiling shyly - Will you stay with me tonight?  
Angel squint his eyebrows and blush crept on his face. Dean noticed that and he thought about how it sounded like and he blushed himself.  
\- Not like that, Cas. I know you didn't sleep but will you stay with me like you did that in good old days?  
Castiel wanted to vanish because of this situation. But after a second he answered:  
\- Um, sure. - he smiled.

They walk inside the Deans room. Hunter took off his jacket, flannel shirt, henley, boots, socks, and jeans and laid on his bed, while Castiel sat in his chair in which he sat many times before (even if Dean didn't know about that).  
\- Thank you. - said softly Dean, then added - Night, Cas.  
\- Sleep well - answered with smile Cas.

It took Dean only a few minutes to be asleep. Angel closed his eyes and started to think about what happened in the last few weeks. He thought about everything from Michael to Dean's confession.

Dean was asleep for two hours before his nightmares started. Cas didn't notice that at first because of his closed eyes. What let him know that something is not right was the sound of his name.  
When Castiel opens his eyes he saw that on the Hunter was a thin sheet of sweat, that he has a grimace on his face like he was in a lot of pain and was thrashing in his bed. Angel was observing him for a short time before he heard heavy breaths and Dean's mumbled words:  
\- Cas... help... I don't... to... Castieelll... save me... I... - and then the worst what Cas heard - Please...- in pleading voice and then tear appear on Dean's cheek.

Castiel decided to come closer to bed to comfort Hunter. He sad on the bed near Dean's body, laid his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly and started quietly telling hunter softly:  
\- I'm right here Dean, I'm right beside you. You are safe now. I will always be by your side. It's only a bad dream. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere. I'm here.  
During those words, Dean calmed a little, but then when Cas took his hand Hunter grasped his hand in his and mumbled:  
\- Don't leave me.  
Cas looked at Dean and softly said:  
\- I'm here and I'm not leaving.

At that Dean scooted closer to Angel and hugged him around his waist. On that Cas was a little confused for a second but then he carefully laid down and hugged Dean back. He squeezed him a little tighter. Cas has a small smile on his face, watching his Hunter calmed and relaxed into him.

Nightmares left Dean alone for the rest of the night and he slept really good for the first time in a long time.


	9. Part 9

Dean started stirring in Castiel's arms. For a second he was confused, then scared that he was hugging someone and that someone was hugging him back but then he relaxed when he noticed trench coat. He smiled, looked up and blue and green mixed. They were staring in each other's eyes for a long moment then.

After a long staring Hunter quietly and softly said:  
\- Hey, Cas.  
\- Hello Dean. - answered Angel smiling softly. Then there was silence he added - I think that you want to know why we are lying here and hugging. - Dean nodded - You had really bad nightmares and you started talking. You were saying my name, then asking for my help and to save you, so I sat near you, touching your shoulder and telling you that I'm here. After that, you calmed a little but when I wanted to move you took my arm and you asked me not to leave. When I said that I wouldn't go you started hugging me. You were in an uncomfortable position, so I carefully laid down and you hugged me tighter. After that, you calmed down completely and your nightmares were gone.

At that Dean blushed really hard (like highschooler after kissing their crush) and said a little embarrassed :  
\- Thank you, Cas.  
\- It was my pleasure. - Angel smiled softly.  
With that they laid there in silence, holding each other even closer.

When they finally get out of bed they walk together to the library to see that everyone were there and currently was looking at them.  
Sam was first to talk:  
\- So you two talk yesterday? - he asked with a smile on his face.

Dean and Cas looked at each other at the same time and together answered:  
\- Yes.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Okay. Awesome. We have cases so we are going and you two are staying here. Alone. - Sam said and winked at Dean. Then he walked closer to his brother and whispered to him - I saw you two together in bed this morning. You two look cute together when you didn't hide from each other. Have fun when we are out. - at that, he smirked.  
\- Sam... - said a little embarrassed Dean.  
But his younger brother quickly added:  
\- Don't hurt him, please. You two deserve to be happy, better together than not. - with that, he quickly left. The rest of the hunters started lowly followed him and go on their cases.

After a moment Dean collected all his nerves together and asked Cas:  
\- Castiel, will you go out with me? - he asked almost too quickly, but the Angel heard it.  
Blue eyed man was a little surprised and confused but asked:  
\- Go out with you? - he squinted his eyes and tilted his head (in that adorable way). After a second he added: - Where? Do you need anything?  
\- No. Will you go out with me on a Date? - he asked with hope and smiled shyly.  
\- On a date? - Cas asked only to confirm if he heard correctly.  
Dean blushed a little and nodded.  
Angel smiled and said:  
\- Of course, I will go on a date with you. When?  
\- Now?  
Castiel only smiled and show Dean to go first. They went to the Impala and drives out of the Bunker.

After a short time, they arrived at the local diner. For a short time, it was awkward but then they started talking, smiling and laughing, even giggling at stupid jokes that they both said. They both ate breakfast, even though Cas didn't normally eat, he did this time and was glad because that smile on Dean's face was worth it.

When they arrived back at the bunker Hunter suggested watching a movie. Cas asked for one of the Disney movies. Dean couldn't say no to him and only smiled agreeing on it. They end up watching Frozen on Dean's room. When they started watching it they were sitting on opposite ends of the bed but slowly started levitate closer to each other. In the middle of the movie they were sitting close, Cas without trench coat, suit jacket and shoes, and Dean in his t-shirt, flannel, and jeans on. Angel asked questions when he didn't understand something, Dean calmly answered all questions. When the movie was close to an end Hunter had his arm around Angel's shoulders and Cas was snuggled in Dean's side with head in his shoulder.  
After Frozen they watch Tangled and Wall-E.

After watching movies, Dean was hungry but got a message from Sam with asking to look something in books. Angel noticed that and said that he will look and Dean should make himself something to eat.

10 minutes later Hunter was back from the kitchen and noticed that Cas was talking with someone on the phone. Then he heard:  
\- That's all, Sam. Okay. You are welcome, bye.  
\- That was Sam? - Dean asked.  
\- Yes, I found what he wanted - Cas smiled.  
\- Good. Do you want one? - Dean asked Cas motioning on the sandwiches on the plate in his hands.  
Angel took one and thanked him. They ate in quiet. They talk about Sam's case. Then about everything and nothing to spend some time in a nice company.

When Dean looked at the time on his phone he frowned.  
\- It's late - Dean said. In fact, it was almost 10 pm. - Will you watch me tonight too?  
\- Of course, Dean.  
\- Ok. I will take a quick shower and be in the room shortly.  
Cas only smiled.

15 minutes later Dean walks to his room in t-shirt and pajama bottoms on. He smiled when he saw Angel sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Dean walked to his closet and took another t-shirt and pj bottoms. Cas looked at him curiously.  
\- What? I want you to be comfortable. - he smiled and handed it to Castiel. With that, he left the room - change in here and call me when you're done.

5 minutes later Hunter heard Cas calling him. When he walked in his room he couldn't help smiling brightly. Angel looked cute in his clothes which were slightly too big for him.

After looking at each other Dean stepped closer to Cas and asked:  
\- Can I kiss you?

Angel was shocked but he nodded shyly.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT.  
> (this is my first attempt to write smut so please give me so credit)

\- Can I kiss you? - Dean asked blushing, Cas was shocked but nodded shyly.

With that, they both slowly lean in. They were looking in each other's eyes but when their lips touched they closed them. Through their bodied went shiver and in their stomachs butterflies started forming. That kiss was sweet, slow and full of emotions. Hunter's hands were on Castiel's hips. One of Angel's hand was on Dean's cheek and the other one on the back on the back of Dean's neck. They held each other close. They were moving their lips slowly, then Dean runs his tongue on Cas's lower lip to taste the waters. Angel for a moment didn't reacted, not know what to do but then he follows his instincts and parted his lips. After that Dean started slowly mapped Castiel's mouth with his tongue. After a moment Angel started to map Dean's mouth too.

When they parted, they touched their foreheads together and opened their eyes. Green and blue mixed together again. They had smiles on their faces.  
Then Dean breathed:  
\- WOW. - with a big smile.  
Cas only chuckled on that. 

Then Hunter looked serious again and said:  
\- Cas, I love you.  
Angel smiled even more at that and said:  
\- I love you too, Dean.  
At that, they kissed again. This time the kiss was more hungry and shows more need for each other.

Then Cas took control and pushed Dean gently on the bed. Dean laid down and Angel crowed on him, sitting on his lap. Then they started kissing Dean's jaw, then neck. He started kissing and sucking there. Hunter only growled with pleasure but Cas stopped and looked Dean in the eyes.  
\- Did I do something wrong? - Angel asked a little worried.  
Dean looked at him smiling softly.  
\- No, you're doing great. - after a moment he seriously added - Care to continue or end and go to sleep.  
\- I would like to continue, but I'm not quite sure what to do - Angel said blushing slightly.  
\- Cas neither do I but if we want this we can continue and figure things out together.  
\- I thought that you have sexual intercourse many. - said a little confused Angel.

At that Dean softly chuckled:  
\- I have but only with women, never with another man. You are my first and I hope my last.  
\- Oh. Alright. - said softly Cas and smiled - Then where were we?  
With that, he started kissing Dean neck again. Hunter's hands slid under Angels shirt. That sent a shiver down their bodies. Dean slowly started to lift the shirt up to take it off of Cas when he stopped sucking on his neck. Angel repeated hunters action and took his shirt off. Both of them were looking at each other's chests and hands mapping exposed skin.

Then Dean's hand shifted up and landed on Castiel's neck, bringing him closer for another kiss. Other one landed on the small of his back. Cas brought his hips lower on Dean's. That caused Hunter to moan in Angel's mouth. At sound which left Dean's mouth, Cas smiled and repeated his action. That brought both of them pleasure.  
Cas brought his hands to the elastic of Hunter's pj pants. At that Dean stopped him, take his hands in his own.  
\- Did I do something wrong? I did what felt right. - Cas said with a little frown on his face.  
\- NO. Cas you did everything well. I just want to be 100% sure that this is what you want. If we do it there wouldn't be turning back to we had earlier.  
\- Good. - Cas smiled. - I want more than friendship after all those years. And I think that you do too. Do you?  
\- Of course, I want you too.  
\- Good. - Cas said quietly and asked - Where were we again?  
And with that, he laid his hands on Dean's hips leans down to kiss his Hunter.

After a little more kissing in Dean's head formed an idea and he followed it switching their positions ending on top of Cas and started trail his kisses down Castiel's jaw, then kissing, nipping and softly sucking on the sensitive skin on Angel's neck. Cas was making sweet noises that Dean wanted to hear more so he trailed his kisses lower. He took his time playing with both of Angel's nipples. At that, the blue-eyed man moaned. Dean smirked thinking that he will make his lover makes this beautiful noises a lot more from this moment. Hunter trail lower kissed and sucked on Cas's stomach then finally to his sinfull hipbones. With his tongue and teeth scraping first left the both of them moaned loud. Then Hunter did the same thing to the right hipbone.

\- More, please - Cas moaned, arching his back from the bed.  
\- Patience, Angel. I want you to feel amazing and remember our first time with as much pleasure as I can give you.

With that Dean's thumbs hooked over elastic of sweatpants that Cas was wearing and looked up in Castiel's eyes looking for permission to go further. Angel quickly nodded and Hunter slowly took them off when Cas lifted his hips to help. Taking them off Dean's hand cared Cas's legs a little. And after few seconds sweatpants found their place on the floor. 

There was a gasped and Dean said:  
\- Cas, you are so beautiful.

For a moment Dean didn't know what to do but then he thought of the few times that he "accidentally" watched gay porn and him and started slowly doing what he remembered.  
He started with kissing and nipping inner things and Cas again did those beautiful noises. Those went straight to Dean's cock. He started kissing higher and Cas was semi-hard. It was a little weird for Hunter but he took Angel's member in his hand and stroke a few times. Cas moaned at those actions and was almost fully hard. Dean smiled and decided that he wanted to try something more and licked the tip of Castiel's cock.  
\- Mmm, Deean...- moaned Angel.  
\- Shhh, Angel. I will take care of you.  
With that Dean licked the whole length of Cas and decided that it wasn't as bad as thought it would be. Pure pleasure on Angel's face could be enough for Hunter to reach his climax but he controlled himself, he wanted more.

Castiel's cock was a little smaller than Dean's but still was impressive. Hunter took Angel's member inch by inch causing Cas to said loud "fuck". Dean took almost whole dick only slightly gaging. Then started let it slide out of his mouth and took it back bobbing his head slowly picking pace up. At this moment he started thinking that it isn't hard to do and he kind of really like doing it. Castiel's hand find his way into Dean's hair but only laid there and not moving it, breathing hard. Hunter could feel pre-come on his tongue. Angel's moaning increased in sound.   
Dean let go of Castiel's cock with "pop" sound. Cas whined.

\- Shhh, Cas. We don't want to finish this too soon, do we? - Angel only shook his head. - Good. Now that this is our first time we shouldn't go all the way if you don't want to.  
\- I want you, want you inside of me. - quickly but shyly answered Cas.  
\- Are you sure? - Dean asked looking deeply into Castiel's eyes, Angel nodded quickly.  
\- Okay, but we must go really slow to not cause any pain.  
\- I'm an angel Dean, you can't hurt me in that way. - Cas said smiling at Hunter, who only nodded.

Dean smiled at Cas and stood up and walk to his bedside table.  
At that confused, Cas asked Hunter:  
\- Dean, what are you doing?  
\- Angel, I have to grab lube for thing to go smooth for us. ok?  
\- mhmm.

Dean took out the lube and condoms, walked back to the bed and laid them next to Cas and he looked up and Dean and asked:  
\- Are condoms really necessary?  
\- Umm, yeah I use them all the time in case...  
\- Dean - Cas said smiling - I'm an Angel and it's impossible for me to carry any human diseases and even if I could you are clean from any and every disease, so maybe we don't have to use them?  
\- Are you sure? - Dean asked and Cas with a smile on this mouth nodded - ok we wouldn't use them - and with that, he placed them back on the table.

Hunter was about to take off his boxers when Cas asked:  
\- Can I do that? - looking at where Dean's fingers hooked his fingers and Dean could only nod.  
Cas sat up and laid his hands on Hunter's hips, thumbs doing small circles on hipbones, then hooked fingers and in the elastic and slowly lowered boxers to Dean's knees and they fall on the floor.

At the view, Castiel was taken aback.  
\- W-What are you looking at? - Dean stuttered a little.  
Hunter's cock was slightly longer and thicker than his own.  
\- You look so breathtaking, I forgot how handsome you are. - Then he licked his lips and his eyes wad darker than before filled with lust. He let his hands roam Dean's whole body. And huskily said - I wanted you so much.  
Hunter only chuckled and leaned down to kiss Cas and they go back to bed with Dean on top of Cas between his parted things. They kissed some more.

Then Cas's hand found the bottle of lube and pushed it in Dean's chest impatiently. Dean only chuckled at that. They parted and Hunter took one of the pilows from the bed and signaled to Angel to lift his hips and laid it there. 

\- Cas, now I need you to relax. - Dean said taking lube in his hand and opening it he slicked his fingers - it will be cold at first, you must relax or we couldn't do it.  
Dean was circling his finger around Cas's hole and hear as he gasped, after a moment he felt as Angel was slowly relaxing. Then he slowly entered his finger into his first knuckle, Hunter felt that Cas tensed a little then relaxed again and he pushed his finger slowly fully in.  
\- You okay Cas? - Dean asked looking at Angel's face.  
\- Yes, it's a little weird but ok.  
After that Hunter slowly started moving his finger in and out. Cas relaxed more and Dean added the second one and heard Angel's gasp and look up at his face but he didn't found pain as he thought but a pleasure so he started moving his fingers again. After that, he heard as Cas started moaning. After some time he added lube and third finger and Cas was moving with Dean's fingers, moaning and begging for more.

\- Dean, please more, I'm ready, please. - Cas begged Hunter.  
Hearing it Dean withdraw his fingers and Cas whined a little but Dean smiled at him and said:  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes, please, want you inside Dean.  
At that Dean took lube and slicked his cock and slowly entered Cas. Angel gasped and Hunter stilled his movements. After a moment Cas nodded and Dean slowly entered him, inch by inch until he bottomed down and they both moaned loudly.

After a moment Cas started moving a little giving sign to start moving and Dean did as asked. Hunter started slowly moving in and out, they were both moaning and gasping. The pace was slow until Cas started moaning: "faster", "harder" and "more". And who Dean was to say no to his Angel, he did what Cas wanted. He picked up on speed and power of trusts and that gave them a lot of pleasure. Both of them was closer to the finish line and Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and that was what took to Angel to come. He comes hard, screaming "fuck". Dean pick up on speed a little more and as he was close to coming he heard as Cas said:  
\- I love you, Dean.  
And that was all it took to fall off the edge and come hard and deep inside Cas.

As both were gasping, they had smiles on their faces. Dean slide of Cas slowly. And said:  
\- I love you too.

Dean slide of the bed and from his bedside table took of wipes to clean them. After that, he laid in bed spooning Cas from behind and asked:  
\- Are you ok? Was that good for you?  
Cas looked at Dean, smiled and said:  
\- I'm good. And that was amazing. You?  
\- I'm awesome. And what we do was the best sex I have my whole life. - After a moment of silence, Dean asked - Would you stay?  
\- There is no place that I want to be more than your side. I love you.  
\- I love you too.

As Dean's breath even Cas allowed himself to sleep, the first time since he has his grace after the situation with Metatron. He felt asleep to Dean's breath on this neck and smile on his face.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for next chapter. I had a lot on my head.

Castiel woke up to the empty bed beside him. He touched the place and it cold. His breath shudder and tears started to fall down his cheeks. He hides his face in his hands and sobs fall from him. In his head were flowed negative thoughts: " I was only for one night", " I lost my best friend", " I was so stupid" and many more.

Then he heard as the doors open, but he didn't lookup.

\- Cas? - asked Dean quietly.  
Angel didn't look up. He was still crying. Then he heard footsteps approaching him and something was layed on the floor. He felt the hand on his shoulder. Then he looked up. His eyes were red.  
\- Cas... - was the only thing that Dean could say. Then he shortly hugged Cas and looked him in the eyes - You regret yesterday. - said flatly Dean after a few seconds really hurt.

Cas moved from Dean's hug. Looked in the hunter's eyes looking for something. Then his face fell. In those breathtaking green eyes were hurt, a little lost but there wasn't hope anymore.

\- Dean... It's not that... - said quietly hiccupping, trying to dry his cheeks.  
\- Then, what is? - ask Dean like he was about to cry himself.  
\- I-I thought th-that ... you left and-and I was for only an o-one night - Then Angel looked at hunter and saw the hurt and look of disbelief on his face, at that tears started falling if his face again.

After a few moments Cas calmed down a little again and Dean started speaking again:  
\- Castiel, you are the first person, not count Sam, that I love. You are an Angel in every aspect. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You saved me in many ways. You kept me sane when Michael possessed me. You are the only one with whom I want more than sex. I want to keep you close, I want to hear your voice, see your eyes, feel your lips on mine during endless kisses and held you close during the night, nightmares or not. I will do my best to not hurt you in any way.  
I told you this yesterday and I thought that you believed me... but you didn't. - Dean said the last part with tears in his green eyes.

\- Dean... I believe you. I believe you but what would you think, knowing your previous relationships, waking up after amazing night to empty cold bed?

\- I would feel miserable. But I thought that I would finish our breakfast before you woke up. Cas I love you and I would never, ever hurt you like that.  
\- I know but this is the worst thing that could happen. I know that you would never do that to me. I'm sorry. - said Angel quietly looking down.  
Dean lifed his chin with his fingers looking deep into the pools of blue and said:  
\- You don't have to be sorry. I understand.

On both of their faces appear small smiles.

After a second Cas said:  
\- I love you too. - at that Hunter's eyes shone with hope and love - So you said something about breakfast? - asked Cas smiling wide.  
This caused Dean a chuckle.  
\- Of course.

Still smiling they ate their food in bed, next to each other.

After the meal, they decided to watch a movie, cuddling closer.  
When the credits rolled Castiel's head was on Dean's shoulder and Hunter was running his hand up and down Angel's back.

Sometime later there was knock on the doors.  
\- Yeah? - asked Dean, not stopping his actions or moved away from his angel.  
They saw Sam slowly walking inside the room, smiling at how relaxed and happy the couple was.  
\- So I will take that you talked?  
\- Yes, thank you, Sam - answered Cas finally looking up at him.  
\- Good. I just wanted to tell you that we're back. - Dean's and Castiel's expressions went to a little confused. - So don't be too loud. - with that, Sam turned around grinning wide and walk out closing doors after him.

Cas and Dean laid in bed smiling at each other when Hunter's stomach started growling again. They both laugh at that. Dean was about to stand up when Cas said:  
\- I will go get you something to eat, you lay down.  
With that Angel stood up from bed, naked and Hunter was checking him out and smiled. Castiel noticed that when he put some pants on.  
\- What got you smiling like that? - Cas asked with his normal head tilt.  
\- You. You are so beautiful and I'm so lucky to be with you.  
\- I will be right back. - with that Angel kissed him on his cheek and walk out, putting his shirt on.  
Both had big smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes, Cas appeared in the doors with two plates in his hands. On one were sandwiches and on the other was a big slice of pie.   
At this sight, Dean smiled even bigger and said:  
\- I love you so much.  
\- Me or pie? - asked jokingly Cas.

After that, they both sat on the bed and ate their food. Hunter even shared his pie with Cas. The sign of true love.

When the night comes again they laid together holding each other as close as it was possible to be comfortable, Castiel's head on Dean's chest and goth of their arms around each other.

Even though Castiel didn't need to sleep often he stayed at nights with Dean, watching over him. That's how they spend their nights, together holding each other.

There might be fights, arguing and quiet moments but they couldn't fall asleep without the other in their arm.


End file.
